Discussion:1x09
Je vois la date de 1997 apparaître pour le flashback... ça ne serait pas plutôt 1990 ou 1991 qui coinciderait avec les dates réelles de la guerre du golfe ? De plus ça ne collerait pas avec la chronologie car Nadia se retrouve à Los Angeles au début des années 1990. 17 mai 2008 à 13:24 (PDT) Moi je dirai, fais comme tu le sens parce que là je vois pas trop comment te conseiller. Je pense effectivement que tu as raison mais attendons d'autres avis. 17 mai 2008 à 23:34 (PDT) :Dans le flashback de Sayid de l'été 2004, quand il est contacté par la DIA, la femme lui dit qu'il n'a pas arrêté de rechercher Nadia pendant sept ans. -- SGC.Alex 18 mai 2008 à 00:25 (PDT) ::Mais 7 ans depuis quand ? Est-ce qu'ils disent qu'il a commencé à la chercher dès la fin de la guerre ? 18 mai 2008 à 03:01 (PDT) ::: Extrait de la transcription en version originale : « AGENT COLE: Because we know where she is. 7 years since you left Iraq -- 6 months here, 3 months there -- always moving. There's only two reasons a man would do that, Sayid. Either he's running away from something, or looking for something. shows Sayid a picture of Nadia Noor Abed-Jazeem » -- SGC.Alex 18 mai 2008 à 04:57 (PDT) Sauf que dans ce flashback il n'est pas question de la guerre du golf. De plus si tu regarde la version américaine de la page de nadia il y a les dates vers 97 : nadia et sayid en irak, 98 rencontre avec charlie, vers 2000 Los Angeles. --Vivere.memento 18 mai 2008 à 06:33 (PDT) : Ok mais dans ce cas c'est dans les dates de l'épisode 2x17 que l'on s'est trompé... non ? 18 mai 2008 à 11:18 (PDT) Sans doute oui. De plus mette 1997 dans le flashback de 2X17 semble plus logique. Locke passe par la fenêtre en 2000 (environs) et ne connait pas son père depuis 10 ans lorsque ça lui arrive. --Vivere.memento 18 mai 2008 à 11:50 (PDT) :Alors, en résumé on fait quoi ? 18 mai 2008 à 21:56 (PDT) ::Ben moi je suis OK pour modifier uniquement le 2x17 et donc garder les autres dates. 19 mai 2008 à 05:39 (PDT) :::OK comme July pour mettre « Fin des années 1990 » dans le 2x17. -- SGC.Alex 20 mai 2008 à 05:26 (PDT) Anachronisme Des images de la base en Irak dans un Flashback présentent deux blindés stationnés sur la droite. Ces chars de la seconde guerre mondiale (Des SdkfZ-184 "Ferdinand" ou "Elephant" allemands) n'ont jamais été utilisés dans ce pays et à cette époque. :On n’a qu’à le mettre dans les anecdotes, non ? — , le 29 juillet 2009 à 09:55 (UTC) ::Oui, et plus précisément "Bourdes et erreurs de continuité". Exemple : 4x01#Bourdes et erreurs de continuité. 29 juillet 2009 à 11:29 (UTC) :::C’est fait ! Je voulais le mettre dans « Générales » mais je voulais pas lire le spoiler ;) — , le 29 juillet 2009 à 11:38 (UTC) ::::Nickel. Oui mieux vaut pas lire ce spoiler sinon ça va te gâcher la surprise des 5 premiers épisodes ;) 29 juillet 2009 à 15:48 (UTC)